


The Dick Biter Legacy

by Winchesterowaaa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Poor Nico, Supposed to be funny, Trans Male Character, Trans Will, Will doesn't know how to blowjob, future doctor Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterowaaa/pseuds/Winchesterowaaa
Summary: Will eats a dick.Almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightly_depressed_niko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_depressed_niko/gifts).



The thing was, Will has never given a blowjob to anyone in his lifetime. In the whole twenty-two years of his pathetic existence, he had never even touched a dick let alone seen one in person. Big, hard and _right_ in front of his face. And it was not like he didn't want to, he just somehow never had the occasion to do it. And walking to a guy friend he never felt physically attracted to seemed a little too desperate for his taste. And he knew for a fact Cecil wouldn't let him suck him off. Or even show him his penis, the 'it's for science' argument couldn't convince him either. The only knowledge Will had about penises was from the Internet and his anatomy classes, and it was much less than he wanted and hoped by that time of his life. 

So when he was finally, _finally_ on his knees in front of Nico di Angelo, the sinfully beautiful Italian guy from his English classes he had a massive crush on for about a year, something just had to go wrong. Because that's just how Will's life was in general.

Wrong.

Like there was some fucking curse on him or something. An evil cloud was shitting on him all the time and especially lustily when something was going well for him.

The first big WrongTM was the undeniable fact that he was defined female at birth and had unwanted genitalia. He had boobs and a vagina and no penis. _Why?_ Why must he have suffered this way? While growing up, he hoped he would get tall and lanky, just to look less girly and more neutral, but no. He was barely average height for his age and had quite big hips. He blamed his mother for that. She was also really tiny and had fair-sized hips. And periods? What have people did to deserve this shit? A week of blood, pain, and sweat. Six days of weird cravings and crying to his roommate at one a.m to buy him chocolate or pickles, coz he was too scared to go by himself. Cecil honestly was the ultimate best friend ever with golden patience. Will liked to think of himself as funny when he was calling Cecil 'dad' or 'daddy.' Later, he realized, that this was probably one of the reasons Cecil wouldn't flash him.

At least Will did have his breasts removed, and the scars were barely visible, but the whole process was long and tiring. And he was saving money for that for a long time.

The second big WrongTM was the ominous Blowjob Incident.

It went so wrong.

So terribly wrong.

Literally, it couldn't go worse. And Will had a lot of ideas in his head about that. Many, many different and creative scenarios about how it could have happened and nothing would top the real incident. Before their date, he already had an extensive list of the things that could go badly. The standard stuff firstly, like the car would stop working; the food would be disgusting; a tornado and other natural disasters would happen, an angry cow would attack them (and Will grew up on a farm, he knew things about the cow, okay? They were terrifying) and such.

Surprisingly nothing bad happened during their date. It was nice and romantic, and Will could do his happy dance. Nico was not only really pretty but also smart and funny. Perfection on long legs with a fantastic ass.

When they got into Nico's apartment (a really big, stylish and was Nico rich or something?), Will was worried about the sex stuff. Mostly about his poor sensitive vagina and getting disgustingly wet. Like waterfall wet. Niagara Falls wet. And what did Nico knew about vaginas? He said he's never even kissed a girl, and never dated a trans person. What if he wouldn't want to touch it? What if it would disgust him? It's not like Will could do anything about his vagina besides taking testosterone for the clit to grow bigger anyway. He had to wait to take another step, and he hadn't had the money to do everything right away.

And so Will offered to give Nico a head. The wrong blowjob things list wrote itself in his mind.

He could, for example, throw up a little on Nico's cock and it wouldn't be as bad as the real thing. No. He could freaking cry and cover his penis with snots, and it would be nothing. He could pee himself from the excitement and who knows, maybe Nico's into it. It's a pretty popular kink after all. He could choke and die. A freaking zombie apocalypse happening in the middle would be better.

The real thing that happened lasted maybe two seconds and made Will want to die for real. He would greet Death with a prayer and a freaking thank you note. He would happily lick Death's feet just to show his gratitude.

When Will finally got his mouth on Nico's dick, he tried to put it as deeper as he could not to choke in the process. It was hot and heavy on his tongue, and he could come just from that. It felt a little strange, mostly because Will never had an idea of how would that go. He liked how it completely filled his mouth. He sucked.

Nico moaned so sinfully that Will blushed. The sound made him blush more than the whole blowjob thing, which was ridiculous. Will never have thought that a hand roughly holding his hair would make him tremble from arousal, yet Nico's fingers against his skull made him feel even hotter.

It all went wrong, when Nico thrusted his hips in Will's direction, pushing his dick even further into the blond one's throat. Will's first instinct was to close his mouth. With Nico's cock inside.

Suddenly there was a loud scream of pain, metallic taste and Nico roughly tore himself away from Will.                                               

''Shit, sorry.'' Said Will hurriedly, not knowing what exactly happened.

''I'm fucking bleeding, Solace! My penis is bleeding!'' Screamed Nico. Will blinked a few times. He always had a delayed reaction to things. Especially things so unexpected.

''What?'' When he looked up, he saw Nico with tears falling from his red face. Did Will bit him this hard that he cried from pain? Wait' Bleeding?

''You bit me this hard!'' He shouted again. His voice a little rough and broken, shaky. Will looked at the penis in front of him and _shit_. There were blood and teeth marks. _His_ teeth marks. On Nico's _penis_. Will's eyes almost popped out from the shock, and so he started to panic. What the fuck was he supposed to do? It's not like there was a fucking manual on how to act after biting someone's dick. At least Will could relate to him with the whole bleeding from reproductive organs thing.

''Oh shit! Shitshitshitshit'. I think' hospital?'' He stood up and grabbed a tissue box from the cabinet nearby and started tapping it on Nico. Probably too hard, because the Italian boy hissed and pushed his hands away.

''And tell them what?!'' He asked violently moving his hands in every direction.

''I don't know! The truth?''

''That you bit my dick?!'' By that time Nico's voice was already a high pitched shriek and Will was no better. Also, Nico was gesticulating widely, so much, in fact, he almost hit Will in the face three times, which, he probably deserved, but still.

''Well' it's bleeding.'' He stated, and Nico just looked at him.

''No shit, Sherlock!'' Later, Will found it kind of amusing that Nico could be snarky at times like that.

''We really should' go to the hospital.''

''You're telling them what happened.'' Nico huffed.

''What?! Why?!''

''You bit my dick, and it's fucking _bleeding_ Solace! That's why!''

To say the taxi ride to the hospital was awkward was an understatement of a century. It was quiet, not even the radio was playing, and Will could feel the murderous rage from Nico. Like a freaking aura pouring out of him to strangle Will. And Will could only blush. Like, how did that happened? Why? How exactly he ended up like that? What were the odds? And what the fuck? Did things like that ever happen? Or was it just his shitty luck? Was it really that painful? Will Nico's penis be okay? It didn't bleed that much, but the wound should be disinfected.

That's how another big WrongTM began.

The nearest hospital was the one Will was doing his residency program in, and he knew for a fact that his supervisor, Doctor Holt, was there that night.

Shit.

Honestly, fuck his life. How will he ever look into her eyes again? How will he ever look into the mirror without thinking of that? He just wanted death. Sweet, cold death.

Will looked at Nico from the corner of his eye. His whole face was red, both from crying and embarrassment. Eyes were puffy and still teary. He had visible marks on his cheeks because of the tears, and he was sniffing every half a minute.

''I'm sorry''' Whispered Will, not knowing what else to do. He really felt bad. He never wanted to make Nico cry or hurt. He just wanted to suck his dick. He also started feeling sorry for himself. The embarrassment will haunt him forever. Will Nico have scars? How will he explain them to his next lovers? Because Will sure as hell wouldn't get the second date.

Shit.

''Just... shut up, please.'' Will sighed and nodded. He sat quietly for the rest of the road.

Fuck. Why did that have to happen? Will had a feeling the date was going too well, and when things were going too good for him, something major always happened. Why did the universe hate him? Was he Hitler in the previous life or something?

He took Nico to a quite cheap restaurant, the only one he could afford to, and they had a tasty shared meal, where Nico decided to feed Will with the dessert. They laughed a lot. Nico had the cutest little giggle full of snorting sounds that made people turn around to find the source of the weird noise and Will loved it. Nico was blushing each time someone was looking at them, but never stopped laughing and that was making Will smile even more. Nico shouldn't be embarrassed by his laugh. Nobody should be, really.

They went for a walk to the nearest park after the food. They were holding hands, and Will felt so smug. He wanted to shout 'look at this. He's with me, he chose me out of all people' but limited himself to a big smile. They fed the ducks, kissed a little beside a tree and talked about random stuff. Nico was laughing at Will's adventurous stories from his childhood on a farm. He laughed the loudest when Will told him about a cow that was chasing after him for almost two miles. Will had much more funny stories but decided to leave them for another date. He loved making Nico laugh. He had this stupid idea in his mind that he will make Nico laugh every time he will be sad with one those stories.

When the car stopped in front of the hospital, Nico paid the driver. Will didn't even have the time to get his hands on his wallet or even snap out of his thoughts. He felt like he should be the one to pay for the taxi and not Nico. It was his fault after all.

When they got to the hospital, he was more nervous with each second. He had a heart attack when he saw his supervisor.

''It's my supervisor.'' He muttered and gulped. Nico looked into the same direction and started walking.

''Splendid,'' He said, and Will could feel the anger in his voice. He wanted to melt into the floor.

Give me death, now, please.

His knees were shaking when they walked towards doctor Holt. Fuck. What will he tell her? How will he tell her? Jesus. He was so fucked. His life was finished. The whole hospital will know in no time. Why did Nico have to live so close to his hospital? Just why? Suddenly Will felt like death from embarrassment should be a thing.

When they finally got to her, which felt like hours, she looked surprised. She looked at Will, then at Nico, and her eyes widened out a little. Nico's face was a mess. Red, teary and puffy.

''What happened, Will? Is your friend hurt?'' She asked, eyeing Nico. The Italian man looked at Will with anger and folded his arms on his chest.

''Go one, Will. Tell her.'' Will gulped. Jesus. Death, now.

''I' his penis is bleeding.'' He whispered, not looking into anyone's eyes.

''What?''

''I bit his penis. And it's bleeding.'' The thing about doctor Holt was that she usually had this unreadable expression, but after what Will said, she looked like she was close to laughing. Shit. Jesus. Why? He also felt like the nurse that was passing them by heard it. Fuck no.

Doctor Holt looked at Nico.

''Mr..?''

''Nico di Angelo.''

''Okay, let's see the damage.''

She took them into one of the rooms, but Will never looked up. He never felt so embarrassed in his life. Not even when he was exercising in the gym and almost killed himself with his own boob. After all those years he still wasn't sure how did he manage that. It just fell on his face, and he couldn't breathe or move. Five people were helping him get up and catch a breath. He never came back to that gym after that. Hell, he never even crossed that street again. He just refused to go anywhere around it.

He would do that again every day for the rest of his life if that meant the blowjob thing never happened.

Doctor Holt was saying something to Nico, but Will was so absorbed into feeling sorry for himself and wanting to die, that he only heard half of what she said. Nico will have scars. Barely visible, but still. It all should heal by itself, and nothing dangerous happened. She stated that they just panicked too much. Nico got some painkillers anyway. Then she looked at Will and sighed.

''Will, honestly' you have a penis yourself-.''

''No I don't! So that's my excuse! But thanks for the reminder.'' He grumbled. She looked a little taken aback and Will was scared for a moment that she was one of those unaccepting people. No matter how many times he said he's trans, he was still a little afraid of people's reactions. He shouldn't be, he knew that. He was angry with himself for that fear, but couldn't really help it. He had known a lot of people who didn't accept who he was and some of them were family.

''Oh.'' She eyed his body. ''My daughter is trans too, did you know?'' So that was a surprise. She said it so calmly and comfortably it made him feel better, lightly.

''Really?'' He asked.

''Yeah.''

''Why would she willingly choose to have a vagina?'' He asked after a while.

''Right? I have no idea.''

''Periods are hell.'' Doctor Holt sighed and looked at Will like he was some poor innocent child.

''Childbirth, Will. This is hell.''

''Jesus.'' He saw a video of a child being born. He was scared for life by it. It looked so freaking painful. And was called a miracle of life? Yeah, no.

''I gave birth to just one kid and never wanted to have more. I told my husband if he wants another one, he will have to do it all himself.'' Go, girl.

Will talked with doctor Holt for a little longer, kind of forgetting Nico was there with them, too. During the whole time, he was working in there, he was usually scared to look into her eyes. She was just so intimidating. He liked to call her McGonagall in his head. He was surprised to learn that she was actually interested in his transition and who was his doctor. Suddenly she felt so much closer to him, and Will realized just how much he wanted to talk to someone about this things. It wasn't that he's never talked to anyone, but he rarely got a chance to talk with someone who was a medic and not his doctor. Who actually knew about it more than an average person.

Doctor Holt gave him a mission to take Nico home, and he was motivated to pay for the taxi this time.

~.~

He didn't pay for the taxi in the end. Nico did.

''I had fun to that moment when you decided to scar me for life.'' Said Nico when they got to his door. Will automatically blushed and looked down. Honestly, he knew that nobody would let him forget that. At least Nico wasn't angry anymore, he looked rather amused. That was good. Maybe he won't hate him after all. Will didn't want Nico to hate him.

''I'm sorry' it was an accident,'' Ha said. ''I got excited.'' He murmured quietly, and that made Nico chuckle. Will was still waiting on Nico to get mad and punch him or something like that. That made him feel unsure in the other man's presence. Honestly, Nico looked like he was ready to kill a man not even an hour ago. Why would his mood change so soon?

''Or was it jealousy? You wanted to bit it off and sew into yourself?'' He asked with a laugh. Will would laugh himself if he weren't so fucking embarrassed. God, he felt so stupid he wanted to cry. He would cry if Nico were going to keep making fun of him.

''Stop making fun of me, please. And don't be an ass.'' Nico sighed.

''Sorry. We have an inside joke now, darling.'' He said softly. Will was so confused he looked up. Nico had this tiny smile on his face which barely tugged at the corners of his mouth. That one Will liked so much. That smile was like a secret. For some reason the idea itself of sharing a secret with Nico made his heart go faster.

''What?'' He asked with a frown. Nico leaned down a little to Will's ear. Will took a shaky breath.

''Eat a dick.'' Said Nico and Will actually laughed.

''If you insist. Whose?'' Both of them started to laugh hysterically at that. What a night it was. Nico opened the door and took a step inside. Will wasn't ready to say goodnight. But then Nico put his hand around his wrist.

''I think I'm high on painkillers. I need to sit down, come on.'' He guided Will to sit on the sofa. Will sat down and hid his face in his hands. Nico put a hand on his knee, and Will shivered.

''Oh god, I can never go back in there. The hospital, I mean. I can't go to work tomorrow.''

''Don't bite anyone's dick off and you'll be good. I might never let you blow mine, but I don't want you touching other dicks.'' What? Was Nico suggesting..? Will looked up with wide eyes. Nico still looked a little like a mess. His eyes were still red, and the tip of his nose was too. He put his other hand on Will's face. It felt really warm and Will couldn't help but to put his own hand on top of Nico's.

''What?''

''I told you I had fun today.'' Said Nico with a smile. Was Will dreaming? Or was Nico making him believe just to scream sike into his face? He searched Nico's eyes and found nothing but honesty. How was Nico real?

''You still want to see me after that?'' He asked, just to be sure.

''I like you, Will. You're nice and' one of a kind.'' Will was definitely blushing. He wanted to look down, he felt overwhelmed by Nico's eyes. Instead, he found himself not being able to do anything besides looking into those dark bronze. ''But you're not taking my dick in your mouth, we can teach some things with toys,'' Nico added and Will snorted.

''Kinky.'' Nico waggled his eyebrows. ''So I didn't fuck up my chances with you?'' He needed to be sure. It just felt like a dream. Nico sighed, looking a little irritated.

''I just told you I don't want you seeing other people.'' He deadpanned.

''So...no?''

''No, next time I'm taking you somewhere.''

''Okay.''

~.~

''Dick biter asked on the second floor to doctor Holt.''

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> So the cow thing - it happened to my mom once; the booby suicide - my friend.  
> The idea began with this post: http://solangelo.tumblr.com/post/157148771233/so-i-have-this-stupid-au-where-will-is-giving-nico  
> Trans Will happened thanks to this: http://solangelo.tumblr.com/post/157153746158/the-dick-biter-au-is-even-finnier-if-will-is-trans  
> And thanks to my new friend Niko it doesn't have mistakes, coz English is not my first language  
> There may be another parts of it, as in sequels, but only if you guys want it :)  
> I really hope i didn't offend anyone with this fic, i don't know a lot about trans people, though I've read like 20 different articles about transitions and what's it like to be trans, but if there's something even in the smallest part not right/wrong/mean/stupid/offensive and other, please tell me, i don't want to make mistakes like that in the future


End file.
